Dragon Age II Fenrill V1: Act 2-3
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is the first of a series I am writing called "Dragon Age Fenrill Series". The Couples in this are Fenrill and F!HawkeXAnders as well as AvelineXDonnic. This story also will have a Dragon Age Inquisition sequel which I am posting Clips up recorded through Twitch and my Playstation account on Youtube. That will be after I finish this story that I post the sequel up through.


David the Writer: Here is Dragon Age II fiction that is the story from act 2 through the end of act 3 with FenrisXMerrill in it. The Hawke couple is F!HawkeXAnders. I always have wanted to do a story involving F!HawkeXAnders and FenrisXMerrill that is the storyline retold with those in it. I am going to do all the quests and it will also tell a little story of FenrisXMerrill. Fenris will be doing the Merrill Gift Quests and Merrill will be doing The Fenris Gift Quests. First Gift quest for Merrill will be rivalry but it will evolve into Friendship by the time of Second Gift Quest.

Fenris: You mean The Witch and I will be a couple?

Merrill: Yeah why do I have to be with the Mage-Hater?

David the Writer: Fenris, Yes. Merrill, Because I like you two together. Both of you, It will have it's own little questchain that I am making personally myself.

Anders: Well this will be fun to see.

Marian Hawke: I am with Anders?! Yes! (Marian Hawke is a Mage)

Vaaric: This is also something that I am telling the story of.

Isabela: I agree with Anders.

Carver: I am a grey warden in this story.

Sebastian: I am also in it until what happens in the Last Straw.

Marian Hawke: Well we are all here. All Dragon Age II Characters © Bioware.

David the Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Marian Hawke. Background Song is Go To The Light AKA Star Ocean EX (Anime Version) Opening Theme. Now on with the story.

* * *

**Dragon Age II Fenrill: V1 Act 2-3 Chapter 1: Act 2 Opening**

"So The Champion's Brother was a Grey Warden." Cassandra Pentaghast The Seeker says.

Vaaric says "Yes but that's not the connection you're looking for."

"Isn't it?" Cassandra says "The Involvement of The Grey Wardens Make perfect sense. And The Champion's Companions, Merrill, Aveline, Isabela, That warden Anders."

"Don't remind me, I introduced them." Vaaric says.

Cassandra starts walking around and says "We thought they all came from Ferelden Together but now it makes sense. Motive and Opporunity."

Vaaric says "It's still not what you think."

Cassandra says "Then I need to hear more."

Vaaric says "Unless you already decided. I can always go if you don't need me anymore."

Cassandra shakes her head no and says "Tell me what came next."

Vaaric narrates "The Treasure we found in the deep roads make us a fortune. The Champion moved up in the world, literally. Brought a mansion in Hightown. Everyone knew who she was now. Even the Viscount was taken notice. The Grey wardens had left Kirkwall. It was months before we learned Carver had survived. Three Years later, The Qunari still haven't left. The Qunari insisted they were waiting for their ship. Some of us knew better."

At The Viscount Keep, Hawke arrives. He heads into the viscount's office.

The Viscount's Assistant says "The Compound was not meant to be permanent. There are concerns the Qunari Influence is..." He Sees Marian Hawke and says "no longer contained."

The Viscount says "Was it ever? Kirkwall has tension enough between templar and mage, but these Qunari? THey sit like Gargoyles, waiting for Maker knows what, and everyone goes mad around them. Nearly four years I have stood between fanatics. And now this..."

Marian Hawke says "Don't keep us in suspense."

Viscount Dumar says "Leave Us." The Viscount's Assistant leaves and Viscount Dumar continues "Meredith at my throat, Orsino at the heels, and A City Scared of Heretical Giants. Balance is held because the Qunari ask for nothing. Even the space in Lowtown was a gift to contain them. But now the Arishok has request you by name. What did you do?"

Marian Hawke says "I can't help but if I make a impression."

Viscount Dumar says "Apparantly Not. I remember how you helped my son. It seems you are meant to have influence about your station. Speak to the Arishok. Give him what he wants to keep the peace. Can you do this for Kirkwall?"

Marian Hawke says "I seen hate for them but I haven't seen anything major in years."

Viscount Dumar says "Zealots are bravest where their lies can't be argued. Behind closed doors. Chantry Leaders See Qunari Beliefs as a challenge, not an attack, but the message get muddled among Casual Amenities. I'm Certainly not equipped to argued the fine points of fate."

Marian Hawke says "Have the years been kind to Sameus?"

Viscount Dumar says "He is his own man but you actions tempered him. He's not so angry at the world. I thank you for that. I may not agree with him on many things but I am proud of what he is becoming." He then smiles.

Marian Hawke then says "The Qunari usually arrive as conquerors. Odd that this has gone on so long."

Viscount Dumar says "Very and I have no interest in Antagonizing them. That is partially why I suffer being a messenger today. A Treaty exists and it has been honored althrough..."

Marian Hawke says "You have doubts?"

Viscount Dumar says "THey claim they are waiting for a second ship but it has been 3 years. They want something else."

Marian Hawke says "Sounds like you'll be better off without this headache."

Viscount Dumar says "They will not leave and we don't have the resources to force the issue, at least not in a way that keep the city intact. If they had come to conquer, I suspect they would have done so."

Marian Hawke says "Any idea what I can expect?"

"None," Viscount dumar says "Honestly I don't think I've heard two direct words from the arishok. Other than his elaborate phasing of 'Begone'. If you think he's asking me to notify you of this as strange, well... you would be right."

Marian Hawke says "I'm always will to assist."

"Well that is an attitude this city has lacked for a long time. Appease the Arishok. Take his demand and let him return to dormancy. As awkward as this has been it is better than the alternate. Maker, what a mess." Viscount Dumar says.

TBC...


End file.
